Terekakushi Shishunki
by Lynn S 09
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Neji sentía? ¿Nadie se lo habían preguntado? Él amaba a su familia a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, a Hiashi lo quería pero también lo detestaba un poco por su manera de tratar a sus dos lindas primas, él las amaba mucho a tal grado de ser "el hermanos sobreprotector" de ambas….¿Por qué sería?/NejiHina Fraternal UA [One-Shot]


**_Dedicado especialmente a los que les gusta la relación de Primos-Hermanos que tenian Neji y Hinata_**

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

_Aclaración: Diferencia de edad -3 años- Neji :18 Hinata :15_

* * *

Terekakushi Shishunki

.

.

.

NejiHina (Fraternal) AU

.

.

.

SongFic

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya_ _Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

_Siendo __**tan pequeña**__ pintas ya tu rostro _

_Y con colores muy rara te miras_

_Tienes un novio parece broma_

¿Cómo su inocente hermana había tenido un novio tan diferente a ella? ¿Era una clase de broma? ¿Por qué ella no se lo dijo? Si bien sabía que le gustaba alguien pero nunca supo de quien…Después por parte de Tenten-su novia- se entero que su "novio" era un año mayor que ella…

Definitivamente no tiene remedio, menos mal que se aman….aunque los debía estar vigilando cada vez que se reunían en la sala de la casa de su tío Hiashi, ¿Ella no era todavía joven? ¿Por qué no le podía regañar por escoger a alguien mayor que ella? Bueno tal vez Tenten tenga razón en lo que le había dicho: -_El amar a alguien no lo elegimos nosotros, sino nuestro corazón…vamos Neji no seas sobreprotector cuando por fin ha sido correspondida_-

-_Ya estas decidida_…- No se puede juzgar por querer a alguien que es mayor que tú…en cierta parte la entendía, él sabía lo que era amar a alguien mayor, en su caso sería al revés…Con Tenten se la pasa de maravilla, hizo una buena elección.

-Oye, Neji- La voz de Hanabi se escucho desde lejos.

-¿Mande? Hanabi-sama- Neji se volteo para verla mejor - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No…solo quería preguntar si has visto a Hinata-neesan-Lo miro preocupada- No la he visto en todo el día…

-¿No iba a estar con Naruto?- Según le había dicho que estaría con él.

-Sí, pero hubo un inconveniente con su familia-Oficial, lo estaba preocupando.

-Ya buscas….-Una mata de color negro azulado paso por detrás de Hanabi-¡Te encontré!

Neji rápidamente llego al lugar donde la buscada se encontraba, ¿Por qué le gustaba su habitación? Aparte ¿Qué hacía con su chamarra puesta?

-Hinata Hyuuga- La Hyuuga se estremeció- No vuelvas a espantarnos así

-P-Pero Neji-niisan..- Ella hizo un pequeño puchero- Yo le había dicho a Hanabi-neechan que estaría jugando en tú habitación, es su culpa de que no me haya prestado atención.

-Pues es culpa de ambas- Hinata lo observo- Una por no decírmelo y la otra por no acordarse… ¿Por qué siempre usas mi ropa?

-Es cómoda- ¿Cómoda?- Me siento segura con ella por que se que es tuya y tu siempre me proteges- Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Úsala está bien te debe de gustar mucho_

_Sabes que con __**sonreír**__ me ganaras_

-Definitivamente eres rara- Suspiro- ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

-No ocupo permiso- Se volteo para seguir jugando- Tú siempre me dejas ¿No?

-Eso no significa que entraras cada vez que se te dé la gana- Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Entonces me vas a sacar? – Le lanzo un mirada triste – Ya me iré…

-Quédate – Nunca le ganaría a Hinata- Vamos juguemos un rato

Neji activo el segundo control para luego pasárselo a Hinata, al ser mayor se le otorgaba el derecho de ser el primer mando, era una regla básica de la vida. La chica antes se quejaba por ser siempre el segundo mando, no era muy divertido ser el segundo de alguien más…pero a veces tienes la oportunidad de no ser eliminado rápidamente. El Hyuuga era experto en los videojuegos pero al momento de jugarlos con Hinata se dejaba ganar, lo cual provocaba que ella hiciera un puchero diciéndole: -"¡Juega bien!"- -"¿Por qué siempre me dejas ganar?"- -"No es gracioso…juega como sabes jugar"- y muchas cosas más.

_Si lloras mucho yo me dejare_

_Me vencerás no te gustara_

_Esto va enserio __**me gusta**__ aceptar_

_Poder perder lo hago para que __**no llores**__ más_

Mucho tiempo atrás no jugaba con ella, le parecía una molestia y una niña berrinchuda, nunca jugó con ella porque era un mal primo-hermano…siempre la abandonaba cuando no debía, en ese tiempo detestaba a su familia, ya que por ellos su padre había sido asesinado. ¿Cómo no destetarlos si por su culpa su única familia era su padre y a él se lo arrebataron?

_No era costumbre __**tomar **__tu mano_

_Y __**triste**__ quedabas a lo lejos_

Además sin su privilegiado permiso agarraba sus juguetes y los rompía, todos sus juguetes fueron asesinados por esa niña de 4 años. Siendo un niño de 7 años le grito, le grito de lo más horrible, la pobre lloro de lo más triste…se sentía tan arrepentido.

_Eso se ha quedado atrás, y no se puede hacer __**nada**_

_Pero ahora __**nuestros lazos**__ fuertes son_

Gracias a Tenten y del mismo Hiashi cambio, cambio su actitud, Hiashi le conto cuando tenía 15 años la verdad, el porqué su padre estaba en el cielo…Y a Tenten la conoció hace 2 años, hace dos largos años conoció a la chica que desde el fondo de su corazón había buscado…Aunque en realidad ella lo encontró a él, fue gracioso su encuentro…Ahora la que pasa por esa penosa etapa de la vida es Hinata, ojala no le pase algo malo.

_Esa penosa edad vives tú…_

**_Indiferencia_**_ e __**inocencia **__percibo en ti_

_Haz que el mañana sea mejor_

_Es por tu __**bien**__, lo debes hacer_

Sabe que no debe sobre proteger a Hinata…pero ella están…¡Inocente y linda! ¿Cómo no cuidarla de los babosos que andan detrás de ella? Como por ejemplo ese Inuzuka que siempre esta como chucho siendo para ella "su mejor amigo", todos sabían que Kiba le gustaba –o gusta, no lo sabe bien- su prima, menos ella. Pero a veces le agradece estar una mayor parte del día con ella, le ayudaba con los babosos. Shino también solo que…era más discreto que el castaño.

Pero él siempre se encargara de cuidarla, aunque se vaya a otro mundo o dimensiones..."Me está afectando ver animes…" En fin siempre estará y punto.

_Yo __**estaré**_

_Cuidando que __**siempre**__ te encuentres bien_

En donde sea que te vayas a encontrar, te prometo por Kami-sama que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte.

¡Hinata te lo prometo!

_Fingiendo ser grandes nos gusta vivir_

_Fingiendo ser niños nos gusta vivir_

No importa mucho si somos grandes o pequeños; mientras todo este bien contigo, todo estará bien conmigo.

* * *

-Entra escritora salvaje-

[Limpiando….]

.

.

.

.

.

¡Buenas a todos! Siento haberme ido sin dejar la continuación de los fics que tengo, como persona me pasan cosas y eso, en fin este OS lo había hecho desde Septiembre peroooooooo nunca lo llegue a terminar, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que seguir escribiendo -n- U

Como pudieron leer, en este OS se habla desde el punto de vista de Neji y no de los demás.

El novio de Hinata obviamente es Naruto, ellos ya son cannon(? :v

Trate de introducir tanto a Tenten como a Hiashi y a Hanabi, eso es porque pienso que son de las personas más cercanas que Neji tenía al igual que con Rock Lee &amp; Guy-sensei [Lo extraño…]

Me gustaría hacer este OS en Doujinshi, pero ni tengo ni Tableta digital ni me salen los personajes que mencione en la narración del castaño.

A Kiba le quiero mucho pero solo por este fic hago una excepción(?

Gracias por leer.

_Los reviews ayudan a que los escritores sigan adelante_.

(=^ u ^=) 7


End file.
